19 Years and 19 Facts Later
by Araaa Black
Summary: SEQUEL to "The 6 Times Ginny Watched her Brothers Fall in Love" 19 facts about each of the next generation Weasley/Potters from Molly Weasley's POV!
1. Jacob Ethan

**A/N: HELLO! So I know I have not finished/updated my "Falling in Love with a Greengrass" fic yet.. But this idea has been in my mind for a long time – so I needed to post it! I LOVE the Weasley Family and this fic is a sequel to my first Weasley Family story! So go check that out as well! (:**

**All the middle names/ages/houses are of my invention – everything else belongs to JK Rowling (: **

**Jacob Ethan Weasley**

1.) Jacob Ethan Weasley was the son of the late Fred Weasley and Katie Bell. Katie and the Weasleys had learned of the pregnancy a week after Fred's funeral and no one knew how to react to the news.

2.) He was born seven months later, on Christmas Day and as Molly looked down at her first grandchild's face, she knew that this would be the best Christmas present she would ever receive.

3.) Molly had noted his affinity for mischief and adventure at a fairly young age. When he was five, she caught him and Teddy Lupin attempting to trick little Victoire into an unbreakable vow. Although she had been absolutely furious, she could not help but smile as she remembered his father and George in the same position so many years ago.

4.) He was allergic to oranges and nothing irritated him more than being allergic to a fruit that was the same color of his hair.

5.) He was six when he finally learned the real reason as to why his father was around. After spending hours crying in his mother's arms, his Uncle George pulled him into a tight hug and had a very deep conversation with him. Molly smiled as George ended it with, "_At least you get to tell all of your friends that your daddy was a Super Hero!"_

6.) Jacob and Teddy were inseparable and were often compared to Fred and George. The night before Teddy left for Hogwarts, Molly passed by Jacob's bedroom door and overheard a very touching heart-to-heart between the two boys. She froze when she heard Teddy say, "_Honestly, I don't care what house I'm in, or if I'm a prefect, or head boy – I just want to make my parents proud." _ And then as Jacob replied, she had to walk away before the sobs loudly exploded from her mouth. _"I understand. I just want to make my dad proud as well."_

7.) Jacob went to Hogwarts a year after Teddy and was placed in the same house – Gryffindor. In just a couple of months, the two had become McGonagall's biggest nightmares, and the pair had received a record number of detentions.

8.) Quidditch was Jacob's passion in life. He had grown to love the sport after watching his mother play as Captain of the Hollyhead Harpies for many years. Katie had taught him how to play when he was four and his talent came naturally. He made the house team as a first year – the youngest to do so since his Uncle Harry.

9.) He was very close to his father's side of the family, but he was also very very close to his mother's smaller side. Although he was nothing like his prim and proper Grandparents, he adored them and willingly signed up for etiquette and ballroom lessons at their request.

10.) During his fourth year, he and Teddy had set off an explosion that had accidentally sent several students to the Hospital Wing. The pair had been threatened with expulsion; Molly and Katie had been called to McGonagall's office that night. Molly exited the room and found Jacob sitting on bench. She approached him and he looked up at her with his dark eyes – very much like his father's – and she knew she could not scold him. Instead, she sighed and sat down saying, _"Your father would actually be very proud of your antics… But I also think he'd want his son to succeed in ways he never could." _That was the night Jacob decided he'd rather make his father proud with his maturity instead of immaturity.

11.) He was also fiercely protective of his younger cousins – especially Victoire. Because she was part Veela, he was prepared and used to scaring and cursing boys away from her. But he was never prepared for the events he witnessed during Christmas holiday his sixth year. On Christmas Eve, he opened the pantry to find Victoire and Teddy snogging. He socked him in the face and their friendship was never the same after that.

12.) He graduated Hogwarts as Head Boy, Prefect, Quidditch Captain, member of the Slug Club, 10 O.W.L's, and an internship with the Department of Mysteries. Immediately after the ceremony, he walked to the sculpture garden and stood in front of his father's monument. He told Fred about all of his accomplishments and goals that he intended to achieve. Before he walked away, he gave his father a smile and said, "Mischief managed."

13.) His favorite Quidditch team was Puddlemore United, and his favorite player was Oliver Wood. So it was a bit of a shock to him when his mother revealed that she and Oliver had begun dating. Surprisingly, he was more than thrilled and personally welcomed Oliver to the family.

14.) On the day of the wedding, he and his maternal Grandfather walked Katie down the aisle. During the ceremony he sat next to Molly and she whispered, _"I always imagined attending her and your father's wedding." _He smiled, held her hand, and whispered, "_Me too. And maybe, in a different universe, we ARE attending their wedding… But in this universe, I think dad's somewhere in the room smiling."_

15.) He was very close to his Grandpa Arthur. So when Arthur got sick, Jacob was the first one to arrive at St. Mungo's and the last one to leave. It always warmed Molly's heart when she walked in the hospital room and watched the two men engage in an animated discussion about the Ministry or Quidditch.

16.) It was not until Victoire and Teddy's engagement party that he and Teddy repaired their friendship. Teddy and Jacob engaged in a very long "bro hug" and Victoire exclaimed to Dom, _"Boys are so stupid!"_

17.) It was also at that very same party that he met the girl of his dreams. Chloe Davies was Victoire's best friend and maid of honor. Molly giggled as she watched Jacob spill his water the first time he tried to chat her up.

18.) Chloe and Jacob had fallen in love fast and he proposed to her at a small garden in Germany – the last place his father had taken his mother on a date.

19.)Together, they had two children, twins Zara Paige and Aiden Elijah.


	2. Victoire Adelaide

**Victoire Adelaide Delacour Weasley**

1.) Victoire was born 2 years to the date of the Battle of Hogwarts. Molly swears that Victoire visibly glowed the first time she held her.

2.) As soon as she started walking on her own, Fleur had enrolled her at a muggle dance studio, where she became a graceful ballerina. She spent her early summers at notorious dance studios across France and England and had thrown the biggest tantrum when her parents told her she had to give up dancing for Hogwarts.

3.) From a young age, it was evident that she took after her mother – much to Molly's chagrin. She did not only inherit Fleur's looks, but her personality as well. She had very high self-esteem and her self-confidence shot through the roof. She was also very proper and strictly followed the rules.

4.) Because of her dedication to rules and regulations, she hated Teddy and Jacob while growing up. They saw her as stuck-up and she then became the object of their many pranks. Molly had spent many days regrowing Victoire's bones and magically erasing scars from her legs.

5.) Victoire was the embodiment of perfection. Aside from her beauty and elegance, she was also very smart – something not many people knew until her first night at Hogwarts. Before the Sorting Hat had touched her head, it screamed out, "_RAVENCLAW!" _She smiled at everyone's confused faces. She also became the first Weasley to not be sorted into Gryffindor.

6.) The Veela genes had affected her more than her siblings and boys instantly dropped to their knees at the mere sight of her. She had won over the affections of every boy at Hogwarts by the second month of her first year. She had also won many looks of jealousy and envy from every Hogwarts girl.

7.) She became very close friends with her dorm mate, Chloe. The two discovered that their parents had attended the Yule Ball together and started imagining the "what if's" and thought about their could have been future as sisters.

8.) She hated rough play and dirt. Therefore, she hated Quidditch and was the only Weasley who did not try out and join a House Team. During family outings to Quidditch matches in the summer, she would stay inside their private box and study school material she would be learning in the next year.

9.) Bill Weasley had been one of the few people to achieve 12 O.W.L's. As his oldest daughter, she felt the need to equate her father's accomplishments and overachieve their every expectation. In her third year, McGonagall had given her a time turner to help cope with her busy schedule.

10.) In her fourth year, she had her heart broken for the very first time. As soon as Jacob heard of the split, he had hexed the boy into oblivion and comforted Victoire. Molly witnessed their exchange over Easter Holiday and smiled when Jacob told Victoire, "_s'okay, Vic. none of those sodding Hogwarts boys are good enough for you anyways." _

11.) The next year, she had fallen in love with Teddy Lupin, her worst enemy. The feelings hit her in a tsunami wave and soon she was tumbling and drowning in him. After trying her best to logically think her brain out of falling in love – for love was a foolish and time consuming chore, he had cornered her in the library and kissed her.

12.) Molly had grown very suspicious of a relationship kindling between the two but didn't find out its authenticity until Jacob had come out of the pantry cursing profanities and Teddy followed with a bloody nose.

13.) After scoring the Head Girl position and earning all 12 O.W.L's, she receieved a letter from the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebott, with an offer of a summer internship as the minister's assistant and a job offer with the Department of International Magical Cooperation.

14.) A ballet company of France had also owled her about an open spot on their summer tour the summer after Graduation. She spent many months deciding between her childhood dream and the dreams she had worked so hard for. The night before the first day of the internship and the tour, she sat in the Burrow's sitting room and stared outside the window. Molly sat next to her and Victoire nuzzled into her shoulder. "_Gran, I don't know what I should do… I don't want to disappoint anyone by throwing my studies out of the window." "Darling, This is not about anybody – this is for you. Honor you." _Molly shed tears of joy later that day when she received and picture of Victoire in front of the ballet company's studio.

15.) She traveled to 10 different countries that summer and fell in love with the variety of languages. She swore she would learn how to speak in the various different times and by her 40th birthday, she was fluent in all 10.

16.) Kingsley Shacklebott kept the job offer open for Victoire and immediately following her return from tour, she began working under the Department of International Magical Cooperation. A few months later, she had defied her father's wishes and moved in with Teddy.

17.) The first few months of living with Teddy proved to be the most hectic. It was during those months that she realized how opposite they really were – he was the biggest slob and she had OCD about the placement of the tiniest things. After countless arguments and threatened break ups, she came home one day to a very clean and neat apartment. Roses on the floor led to the patio where Teddy was waiting with a guitar, roses, and a small velvet red box.

18.) They were married in a wedding ceremony on the French countryside. Their marriage would go on to produce three children: Corvin Nicolas, Colin Xavier, and Celine Camilla.

19.) Molly had always noted the similarities between the three children and their parents. Corvin was the perfect combination of both Victoire and Teddy; He was a vain metamorphmagus. Colin had been a miniature version of his paternal grandfather, Remus Lupin. Molly and Andromeda would often tear up when he would do or say something Lupin would have done. Celine was Victoire's golden child – she was exactly like Victoire and her Veela/Delacour blood ran deep.


	3. Molly Julie II

**A/N: I got reviews on my story, "The 6 Times Ginny Watched her Brothers Fall in Love**" **saying that my stories did not match canon… and I thought that was pretty obvious from the beginning as it says on the summary: "With my own little twist." Lol. So just in case you guys already did not know, THIS STORY & ALL MY STORIES DO NOT ALWAYS FOLLOW CANON. ALL RIGHTS GO TO MS. ROWLING & WARNER BROS. (except for: my own little twists to the story.)**

**ANYWAYS… thanks for the reviews and follows. Enjoy!**

**Molly Julie Weasley II**

1.) She remained nameless for a few hours until Aunt Muriel held her for the first time and said, "She looks a lot like Molly did as a baby." After that comment, Audrey decided to give her newborn Molly's name.

2.) When she was seven, her father had taken her to a book fair and there she met an author name J.K. Rowling. Mrs. Rowling was a muggle who wrote about wizarding adventures and Molly had fallen fast in love with her stories. Molly became a bookworm after that – something that Audrey sighed and Percy marveled at.

3.) Because she was a very emotional child, her Grandma Molly had given her a moleskin journal for her 10th birthday and suggested Molly turn her emotions into poems and stories. That journal changed her life and she hasn't put a pen down since.

4.) She lived up to her namesake as she was always seen as the "motherly" cousin and always made sure that her younger cousins, and even older ones, were always safe and behaving.

5.) As soon as she started showing signs of Percy's personality, Percy freaked out and sat her down for a serious talk – urging her to not be so pompous and opinionated. She giggled and hugged him, saying, _"Father… Don't be so silly. You aren't that bad!"_ He smiled at the assurance that she had Audrey's genes to balance her out.

6.) She was very eager to go to Hogwarts and could not stop squealing and jumping at King's Cross-station. Her bedroom had been decorated with Gryffindor colors and memorabilia; her heart froze when the Sorting Hat suggested placing her in Hufflepuff. She nearly cried when the hat later yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

7.) After having a snowstorm bewitched to follow her around during a fight with her cousin, Fred, she absolutely hated snow. She refused to go to Hogsmeade during winter weekends and would roll her eyes when her family wanted to have snowball fights.

8.) She and Fred had a love-hate relationship and were often compared to her Aunt Ginny and Uncle Ron. She was a very shy and timid girl and Fred had always teased her about it. But as soon as someone else teased her for her insecurities, Fred was the first to hex them and stand up for her.

9.) Grandma Molly often scolded her when she bit her nails – one of her worst habits.

10.) Snakes were her worst nightmare and she was deathly afraid of them. Her cousins, Louis and James, would always tease her about her phobia and would often go as far as to speak in parsel tongue. They got into huge trouble with their parents for this.

11.) She was a competitive perfectionist, exactly like Victoire. Because of this, the two girls always considered each other as competition and would always try to one-up the other girl. They would always make each other cry and Grandma Molly would constantly have to break up their arguments – in other words, they were the least close of cousins.

12.) Percy adored her and the two were very close. They bonded over many of their shared interests and his eyes glimmered when she owled him about her award of Head Girl.

13.) Richard Johnson was appointed Head Boy. Their duties and nearby living quarters allowed the two to grow very close during their seventh year. It was not until Graduation that Richard gave Molly her first kiss. Unfortunately, he was going to Germany for an internship at Magical Geographic and she was planning on traveling the world to gain inspiration for her future as a writer. Their love was not meant to be and Molly cursed the Gods in sadness.

14.) Following their separation, Victoire immediately came to Molly's aide and thanks to her job under the International Branch at the Ministry, she accompanied Molly on her many trips abroad.

15.) It was during these many trips that Molly found inspiration for her many famous works. Victoire had been her inspiration for the heroine of one of her best-selling novels and her starcrossed relationship with Richard.

16.) From a young age, she loved knitting and would help her Grandma Molly make the annual Christmas sweaters. They bonded during these moments and Molly was very grateful for this time with her Grandmother. This tradition of sweater making was something Molly happily continued after Grandmother passed away many years later.

17.) She was a coffee addict and when she was in New York, she decided to pay a visit to one of its quaint little corner coffee shops. With a latte in one hand and a book in the other, she smiled to herself as she sat in comfortable silence on the patio. A few minutes later, someone approached her and asked, _"Is this seat taken?" _It was Richard with a giant grin on his face.

18.) Immediately after marrying Richard, she knew that she could not make and raise a family while constantly travelling. So she took a job as one of the editors at the Daily Prophet. She would later become Editor in Chief. Richard continued his thriving career as a photographer for Magical Geographic.

19.) They had two daughters: Rebecca Eloise and Lara Nicole.


	4. Fred Septimus II

**Fred Septimus Weasley II**

1.) He was born 2 weeks after Molly, coincidentally on April fool's day. George had begun crying and exclaimed, "_This is the best birthday present I've received since the gift of Fred's presence on our last birthday together." _Molly stroked his back and Angelina whispered the name to the doctors. There was not a doubt in her mind of what it should be.

2.) The morning after his birth, George stared at the birth certificate and seriously questioned Angelina, _"Why was he not named Gred or Forge?"_

3.) Teddy and Jacob were his role models growing up and he would often take the blame when one of their experiments went wrong.

4.) Fred loved to pretend adventures and quests in his backyard. Molly was constantly getting his sweaters back – needing repairs on the many tears and holes that were a result of his wild side.

5.) Another result of his wild side was having the ability to tell people that he had broken every bone in his body. Molly and Angelina scolded him countless times and Skele-Gro became his best friend. Angelina often whined, "_You're even worse than your father!" _

6.) He had already lived up to his namesake by the age of nine when he set off an explosion in the living room that turned his little sister, Roxanne's, hair pink. This was something Roxanne and Angelina would forever hate him for. And something his father would often tease Roxanne for.

7.) When Fred arrived at Hogwarts, he instantly knew he would be placed in Gryffindor and yelled out in celebration after he and Molly were sorted. He saw Professor McGonagall face palm and shake her head. She later wrote a letter to Molly I a month into the school year, praising the fact that Fred had not created a single incident yet.

8.) Molly later received another owl three months later when Fred handed out puking pastilles to a bunch of Slytherins.

9.) For a long time, his Aunt Katie had kept a distance from him and it had made him sad for he thought that she did not like him. It wasn't until his father told him, "_It's nothing personal. It's just… You remind everyone a lot of him. Even more than Jacob sometimes…"_ that he understood his Aunt's actions. The next day, he sent her a bouquet of flowers and began visiting with her every week of that summer.

10.) Because of his weekly visits, Fred and Jacob had grown very close. Both boys wished desperately that they would magically wake up as brothers with Teddy.

11.) During a Quidditch match in his sixth year, he took a bludger to the head. Apparently, he spent two weeks in a coma at St. Mungo's. He awoke to his father bursting out into tears and hugging him so closely, admitting, _"I thought I was going to lose you, Freddie." _Fred began crying after he realized that 'Freddie' was something his father had called his twin brother. He had never seen his father so vulnerable and from that point on, George had become fiercely strict and over protective of Fred.

12.) He absolutely loved spell creation, charms, and transfiguration and was so star-struck with his own father's business. He loved watching his father invent something new and loved watching his parents bicker when one of the inventions went awry in the house. He could not wait to leave Hogwarts and one day, own the famous joke shop.

13.) He was tall, dark, and handsome. Many girls chased after him and his other male cousins.

14.) On his Graduation day, he and his father took a stroll by the Black Lake. _"Y'know, this is where Fred and I decided that we wanted to make a joke shop. A life changing decision was made at this very spot – which is why I have brought you here. What did you need to tell me?" "I've decided to attend a muggle university – Oxford - and major in business. I think it could really help us out and all of the new things I learn will help me come up with new ideas." _George laughed and joked, "_I take you to a sacred spot where we brilliantly decided to drop out of Hogwarts, and you're telling me you want to go to a muggle school? I am soooo disappointed." _Fred smiled and hit his father's arm, _"At least I was never a prefect… or worse… Head Boy!"_ The two men broke out in laughter.

15.) His first year at Oxford came as a cultural shock to him. He learned many things about the muggle culture and came home to bond with Arthur Weasley about muggle trinkets and tools.

16.) During his third year, he was running late to class and accidentally bumped into a student while running up the stairs. Both of their belongings flew everywhere and they had stopped to pick everything up. As both of them looked up, Fred had instantly become a believer in love at first sight.

17.) Hollie Michaelson was a muggle and this fact was something that troubled Fred, for he feared what she would think about his magical world. After numerous dates, he decided to spill the beans and told her that he was a wizard. She had laughed at first but then her eyes widened when he performed a spell for her.

18.) Hollie's politician father was not supportive of his son-in-law being a "magician." He feared that news would break out of his involvement in a fictional reality so he remained estranged to the couple. Her mother, however, had grown to love Fred and had even discussed the wizarding world with a very fascinated Arthur Weasley.

19.) Together, the couple had one daughter – Savannah Eve.


	5. Dominique Marvella

**A/N: This chapter brings in some elements from my "Falling in Love With a Greengrass" fic. For those of you who have not read it, I have invented an older brother for Daphne and Astoria – his name is Alex. And in my fic, he is married to Penelope Greengrass. Keep that in mind while reading this (:**

* * *

**Dominique Marvella Delacour Weasley**

1.) Fleur was in painful labor for 36 hours and because of several complications her baby had almost died. But finally, on a Sunday morning, a beautiful baby with bright blue eyes was born. Hence her name – Dominique: belonging to the Lord (given to babies born on the Lord's day) and Marvella: Miracle.

2.) From a young age, it was obvious that she had inherited her mother's beauty. And Molly let out a giant sigh of relief when she realized that Dominique had inherited more of Bill's traits than Fleur's.

3.) Dominique was five when she screamed at her parents for giving her such a long name and told them that she would not talk to them unless they re-named her something shorter. After a week of silence, her parents and her family gave up and started calling her "Dom."

4.) She looked up to Victoire and admired everything that she did. Molly knew that wherever Victoire was, Dom was only a few steps behind. In many ways, she was exactly like Victoire – but she was the laid-back version and often urged her older sister to be more easy-going.

5.) Her curiosity ruled over her and this was a trait that she and her younger cousin, Lucy, shared. The two girls also shared their insecurities of being "second best" to their older, smarter, and prettier sisters.

6.) Her nirvana was the beach. And she was the reason for the Weasley family's vacations to numerous beach cities around the world. During their vacation in Hawaii, she begged her parents to let her take surfing lessons. She fell in love with her ability to glide through the waves and the way the salty breeze ran through her hair.

7.) She is the youngest person in recorded history to achieve apparition. At the age of seven she was ice-skating on the frozen lake behind her house and fell through the ice. She claims that she just pictured her warm living room, and the next thing she knew – she was there. After the ministry got involved, the minister of magic gave her an award and her achievement was gossiped and admired in every wizarding home. Fleur, Molly, and most of her family applauded her. But her father, Uncle Percy, Aunt Hermione, sister, and cousin Molly showed signs of extreme jealousy for gaining this ability that early on in their lives.

8.) Her Hogwarts sorting was as fast as Victoire's and it came to no surprise when the hat shouted "RAVENCLAW!"

9.) At first, other students feared her, thinking that she would be as cold as her sister. But when they learned that their personalities were polar opposites, she became one of the most popular and well-liked students in the castle. Everyone who met Dom instantly fell in love with her.

10.) She had been in trouble with the ministry a few times before she even reached her fourth year. Her first, during second year, was because the Ministry had detected an unauthorized portkey being made in a Hogwarts dorm room. So when ministry officials busted the doors open, they were surprised to come face-to-face with a small blonde haired girl. Her second run in happened during her fourth year. The ministry distributed all Floo powder and no one in magical history had ever been able to replicate the powder – yet they discovered a fourteen-year-old Dom had brewed her own concoction and were surprised when it actually worked. Minister Shacklebott laughed at the discovery and joked to Dom, "_You should just drop out of school and come work for the Department of Magical Transportation right now!" _To which she replied, "_I promise to bring my talents to your team one day!"_

11.) Slughorn sent her an invitation to join the Slug Club her sixth year. It was during the first gathering that she talked to Gavin Greengrass for the first time. Gavin Greengrass was the son of Death Eater Alex Greengrass and Penelope Clearwater, her Uncle's ex-girlfriend. He was a prefect and head candidate for head boy next year – he was also a visual perfection.

12.) After months of flirtatious exchanges, she gave him her virtue the night of his seventeenth birthday. A few weeks later, he explained to her that he was too caught up being Slytherin's #1 bachelor and could not be tied down. He suggested being friends with benefits, to which she reluctantly agreed, and their poisonous relationship began.

13.) She shared her Uncle Ron's arachnophobia. The summer going into her seventh year, Teddy had "engorio'd" a spider and her and Ron stood on the table screaming for Molly to kill it.

14.) She was set to graduate Hogwarts as Head Girl, Prefect, 12 O.W.L's and the job offer from Kingsley still stood. But three months shy of graduation day she locked herself inside her private quarters and cried when the test she held in her hand turned blue – she was pregnant.

15.) Victoire and Molly were the first to know about the pregnancy. During Easter holiday Dom arranged a meeting at Victoire's flat and broke down crying. Victoire immediately held Dom in a tight embrace and Molly stroked her back and cried for her grand daughter's bright future and goals would be put on hold. They had taken the news far better than Fleur, who had thrown a shoe out the window and broke down in sobs. After the initial shock the whole family came to terms with the news and fully supported Dom.

16.) On a November afternoon, after an agonizing 48 hours of labor, Wyatt Tristen Weasley Greengrass was born. Much like herself, her baby had almost died during childbirth. So she decided to name him Wyatt: warrior.

17.) Bill had never liked Gavin. And it was during encounters with Gavin that Molly had seen a side of Bill she had never known – he was tense, bitter and scornful towards him. It was not until Andromeda's funeral that Bill had finally accepted Gavin into the family. After the ceremony, Bill witnessed Gavin embrace Teddy and give him words of wisdom and had finally gotten him to eat.

18.) Gavin and Dom were married in a small ceremony a few months later and their wedding was highly publicized. Newspaper articles read, "Britain's top Bachelor is Finally Tied Down by a Weasley!"

19.) One day, Dom received a letter from the Ministry of Magic. Inside was a letter from the personal desk of Kingsley Shacklebott that read:

"_Ms. Greengrass, If I remember correctly, you promised me that one day you would be part of my Department of Magical Transportation Team. One should never break a promise. You start next Monday at 8:00 A.M. Sharp._

_- Minister Kingsley Shacklebott"_


	6. Lucy Eden

**Lucy Eden Weasley**

1.) Audrey's parents had always told her that they had almost named her Lucy. So when Audrey gave birth to a baby who did not cry coming out of the womb, she knew that this baby would be exactly like her – thus, named her Lucy.

2.) Molly noticed that Lucy stood out from the other Weasleys. She was quiet; but not in the way that Molly II was, for she was not shy. She was rather quiet and observant. She never cried or whined and even when she was hurt she would tell her worried Grandmother, "Don't worry, Grandmum! I'm a strong girl."

3.) She loved nature and the outdoors. She would cry every time Percy kept her indoors for too long and the only time she would throw tantrums was when Percy tried to restrict her to a corner to read. Audrey finally made him realize that their child was a hands-on learner.

4.) She was a bit of a problem child to Percy for she would often come home with an injured animal in her arms or dirt and grass stains all over her clothes. This was something that brightened the smile on Audrey's face and her maternal Grandparents would say, _"She's exactly like her mother…" _

5.) Percy's children ended up being the closest to Grandma Molly. Lucy had taken a liking to gardening and would happily de-gnome Molly's garden and help her grow an extensive collection of plants and tend to the variety of creatures that lived in the meadows of the Burrow. It was during one of their gardening days that Lucy told Molly, "Grandma, I want to be a naturalist one day!"

6.) When she was eight, she had been the only one to show compassion to Louis when his pet toad died. She held a funeral for Louis's little green friend and the two were close ever since.

7.) It was her Aunt Hermione that noticed Lucy's strong resemblance to Neville Longbottom and introduced the pair a year before Lucy went to Hogwarts. On his free time, he would take Lucy to many different Greenhouses around Britain and her love for herbology grew.

8.) When Lucy arrived to Hogwarts, she had been a Hat stall. The hat was torn between placing her in Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, or Hufflepuff. _"You're a Weasley through and through – so Gryffindor. But you harbor so much knowledge and wit –so maybe Ravenclaw? But also… You have a pure heart and kind spirit… So it must be HUFFLEPUFF!"_

9.) Much to Percy's dismay, she did not choose to overachieve in school. Instead, she chose to indulge herself in the subject that interested her such as: Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, Charms and Transfiguration. She was in love with the world and every little being in it.

10.) She was Professor Longbottom's favorite student and it was he who introduced her to a magizoologist named Luna Lovegood-Scamander. This meeting changed Lucy's life and Luna took her under her wing and taught her everything about being a magizoologist. She was never so certain about anything else in her life.

11.) She was very close to her Uncle Charlie and he would always say, _"I swear it's like you're my child. You're exactly like your brilliant Uncle Charlie!" _Naturally, Charlie was very pleased when he learned she aspired to be a magizoologist and tried to convince her to become a dragonologist to which she responded, "_Dragons seem like lovely creatures, Uncle… However, I would like to keep my eyebrows in tact!" _And then proceeded to point to Charlie's missing eyebrows. (They were constantly getting burned off.)

12.) In her fourth year, she joined and became the captain of the Hufflepuff House team. That was the same year that she led the team to their first house cup victory in over a decade. This was something that left her cousins, family, and student body bewildered. No one knew how someone so nice could be so competitive and ruthless!

13.) Her cousins knew her as the "nice one" and she always walked around with a smile on her face and spoke with a very dreamy voice. Molly loved watching Lucy tend to her younger cousins' needs and deal with her older cousins' complains. Lucy seemed to be the only one in the family to understand everyone.

14.) Because she was never an over-achiever, she was very surprised that she was awarded the spot as Head Girl. Up until that moment, she knew that she had been a disappointment to Percy. So when he pulled her into a tight hug and said, "Sweetheart, I've never been so happy," tears welled up in her eyes and she harbored so much pride for finally making her father proud.

15.) After graduating Hogwarts, she worked with the Scamanders for a while and then embarked on her own journey around the globe to explore and discover different creatures.

16.) It was during her trip to Australia that she met a young muggle man named Cody White. She discovered that he was a zoologist that specialized in the study of Kangaroos and he took her around the Australian wilderness to explore the other animals that roamed around. It was somewhere in between these moments that she fell in love with him.

17.) A trip that was only supposed to last a week turned into a three month long stay where she came clean to him about her true background and where he told her, _"Darling – witch, human, dragon, fairy, frog – I'd love you no matter what." _She wrote to Dom telling her that Cody had taught her how to surf and a month later, the Weasley Clan was down under for their Beach side wedding ceremony.

18.) A year after their union, Cody was drafted into the war. They wrote to each other as much as they could and Lucy had faith that he would come home safely. Until one day, the letters stopped coming.

19.) At his funeral, Molly approached a teary Lucy and attempted to console her. However, Lucy just gently squeezed her Grandmother's hand, smiled, and said, _"Don't worry Grandmum, I'm a strong girl. Remember?" _


	7. Roxanne Alicia

**Roxanne Alicia Johnson Weasley**

1.) Angelina had been too far into labor to make it to the hospital so she had been forced to undergo a homebirth. Molly and Audrey were the ones who helped her give birth to a beautiful baby girl, whom George named "Roxanne."

2.) Her first word was, "Gotcha!" After that moment, George would not stop bragging about how brilliant his daughter was and to Angelina's horror would call her his "mini-me."

3.) Roxanne had been around the Quidditch pitch for as long as she could remember because her mother, Aunt Katie, and Aunt Ginny were players on the Hollyhead Harpies.

4.) After begging her father, he had finally given up and reluctantly bought her a toy broom, which Angelina taught her how to ride. Molly's brows rose in question at George's odd behavior and when she asked George, _"Why are you so against her playing Quidditch? Angelina, Katie, and Ginny do it for a living!" _He groaned, _"Mum… All the blokes are going to be all over my little girl. What father would support that?"_

5.) When she was six, her Uncle Percy had dragged her and her cousins to an orchestra performance. This is where she heard and fell in love with the violin. Her Uncle Percy later bought her one for her birthday and she became a wonderful violin player. This bought her and her Uncle closer and she was the only person in the family who fully understood his love for classical music.

6.) She was very close to her maternal and paternal families, however she was especially close to her immediate family. No matter how annoying her older brother was, she put him on such a high pedestal that in her eyes, even his worst faults were invisible. And she adored her parents more than anything – she would often admire their relationship and pray that one day she would find someone who looked at her the way her father looked at her mother.

7.) On her very first train ride to Hogwarts, she sat in a compartment with her cousin, Louis. A few minutes later, a girl named Ariana Goldstein popped her head into the compartment and asked if she could sit with them. An hour later, a boy named Zane Thomas ran into the compartment out of breath and said, "_You guys need to hide me! I set off a stink bomb in the Slytherin train!" _The four would later be known as the "Next Gen Marauders."

8.) To no surprise, she was sorted into Gryffindor. She was instantly saddened when she learned that Ariana had been sorted into Hufflepuff. However, the two remained joined at the hip.

9.) She made the House Team in her First Year at Hogwarts. Molly will never forget the look of defeat on George's face when Angelina announced it to the entire family.

10.) Roxanne was a hopeless romantic and indulged in romance novels and chick flics. She was a sucker for a good and even bad love story. Whenever she slept over at the Burrow, she would beg her Grandmother to tell her a love story – he favorite was Molly's personal love story with Arthur. Roxanne thought their romance was so inspiring and sighed and clutched her heart every time Molly recited the story.

11.) Angelina and George were already used to getting called to the Headmistress's office and after every meeting Angelina would jokingly tell George, "_Why did I have to marry and reproduce with you?" _One time, the couple was unable to attend a meeting so Molly went in their place. Molly noticed the exhaustion taking a toll on McGonagall's aging face and instantly felt sympathy for her for having to deal with the four children.

12.) Christmas Holiday her fourth year, Angelina and Fred II were told to stay at Hogwarts because their parents wanted to vacation on their own. On one particular day, she found herself stuck under the enchanted mistletoe with Zane Thomas. They shared their first kiss that day and he looked at her the way every girl wanted to be looked at.

13.) The two have been together ever since. And George still has not forgiven himself for wanting Roxanne to stay at Hogwarts, for he could have prevented his little girl from falling in love. Despite his frustration, he rather liked Zane and would often joke to Dean, "_First you try to get my sister and now your son gets my daughter?" _

14.) During her sixth year, her and Louis had a falling out and their relationship never really recovered after that. This broke Molly's heart to pieces.

15.) By the time of her graduation, she was one of the Weasleys that never became Head Boy/Girl; and she was also one of the only ones who never became a prefect. Angelina was slightly disappointed but glad that she had at least graduated. George, on the other hand, was thrilled and told her, _"I would have disowned you if you would have dared to become one of those."_

16.) After graduating, she joined the Hollyhead Harpies and the fans loved her for continuing her mother's legacy. Having to live up to her mother's name was tough and no matter how much Angelina tried to tell her not to listen to anyone, she slowly began to stop loving the sport. She hated living in her mother's shadow and eventually after three years on the front lines, she took a job "behind the scenes" with the Department of Magical Games and Sports. This job allowed her to keep Quidditch in her life and it helped her love the sport once again.

17.) A few days before Christmas one year, she was walking towards her kitchen when suddenly she was stuck and unable to move. She looked up and saw a magical mistletoe hanging from the ceiling and heard a cough below her. When she looked down, she saw Zane kneeling with a small velvet box in his hand.

18.) The couple's marriage produced four children: Dean II, Nia Jade, Anthony "AJ" Julian, and Kendrick Daniel.

19.) Many years later when her Uncle Percy was on his Death Bed, he held her hand and asked, _"Sweetheart, if you wouldn't mind, I would love it if you played our favorite song at my funeral."_ A week later, she stood on stage with tears streaming down her face and played the song that she heard on that trip to the orchestra. The song that made her fall in love with the violin and helped her grow close to her favorite Uncle.


	8. Louis Henry

**Louis Henry Delacour Weasley**

1.) Bill Weasley let out a sigh of relief when Louis was born. He feared that it would be another girl and that he would be doomed to a house of women for the rest of his life. He told Molly, "He's my beautiful miracle, mum." And Molly smiled; remembering the time Arthur said the same when Bill, their first boy/child, was born.

2.) Jacob, Teddy, and Fred were so excited for another boy to be born into the family that they immediately started "training" Louis to be the next mastermind trickster as soon as he started walking and talking.

3.) Growing up, Louis hated his sisters. They were the embodiment of pristine perfection and cleanliness and he enjoyed rolling around in mud and throwing dirt at them. This horrified Fleur and brought pride to Bill.

4.) His father was his hero; the two were two peas in a pod. He would often tell Molly, "Gran, I'm going to be curse breaker like daddy one day!" To which, Molly frowned and shook her head – never understand and liking dangerous missions.

5.) He was closest to his cousin, Roxanne, as the two were the same age. On the train ride to Hogwarts, he met Ariana Goldstein and Zane Thomas. The four of them would later on be very, very close friends.

6.) He had been a hatstall. And when the Hat finally roared out, "SLYTHERIN!" The whole room quieted and Louis felt his heart stop. Victoire had been the first Weasley out of Gryffindor and Dom and other cousins had been in other houses – but never, EVER had a Weasley been sorted into Slytherin. All eyes were on him as he wobbled towards the Slytherin table.

7.) Louis was naturally smart and received the highest marks in his class, along with being a natural on the broom and joining the house team his second year – which made Molly very proud and reminded her so much of Bill. He was also blessed with extremely good looks and was wanted by every girl at Hogwarts – which made Molly roll her eyes and remind her of Fleur.

8.) Louis, Zane, Roxanne, and Ariana got into so much trouble that Louis confided to his grandmother that he learned how to obliviate by the time he was a third year.

9.) When Zane and Roxanne started dating, Louis was grossed out and it took him months to finally accept the relationship. Their relationship also caused him to lose his wingman, which resulted in him recruiting his younger cousin, James. James and Louis became the most fawned over bachelors in Hogwarts.

10.) Louis had become a notorious heartbreaker and in his sixth year, broke the heart of Ariana Goldstein – one of his very best and closest friends. Roxanne yelled, shouted, and cursed at him. After calling him a "man whore" the two were never close again.

11.) After falling out with his cousin and his bestfriends, Louis began to spiral out of control and became rebellious. He distanced himself from his family, except for James, and started hanging out with shadier Slytherin boys. This was when he first started to learn Dark Magic.

12.) Despite his change of character, he was still one of the brightest wizards of his age and graduated Hogwarts as a prefect, Head Boy, 12 O.W.L's, and even a job offer with the Ministry of Magic's Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes.

13.) He was hired as an Obliviator – one of the hardest jobs to attain, especially fresh out of Hogwarts. Unfortunately, he began to take advantage of this role and begun to use his abilities to assist Dark Wizards with their tasks.

14.) He spent his 23rd birthday alone, getting drunk at the Leaky Cauldron. He was on the verge of getting alcohol poisoning and he was literally drinking to his death. Out of nowhere, Ariana Goldstein appeared and began to catch up with him, not letting him drink more alcohol. Unknowing to both of them, she saved his life that night.

15.) The two started to get close once again and she had been the only one Louis had allowed into his life. Slowly, she persuaded him to stop his involvement with Dark Wizards, and slowly, he complied. Soon, she was able to convince him to make amends with his family. Ariana was the guiding light to his life, and after realizing that, he fell madly in love with her.

16.) She made him a better man and he was determined to spend the rest of his life with her, as she was with him. Molly was happy to have her grandson back, and happy that he had such a wonderful lady in his life. The day he was to propose to her, she fell terribly ill and had to be transported to St. Mungo's immediately.

17.) St. Mungo's is where she learned about her stage IV Glioblastoma Multiforme tumor in her brain. It is also where Louis broke down in uncontrollable tears with news that the love of his life would be taken away from him. It is also the place where she made him promise her that no matter what happens, he stay true to himself and not crawl back to the dark side.

18.) At her funeral, Molly sat next to Louis and held his hand the entire time. He rested his head on her shoulder and whispered, _"I'm so lucky to have loved her…"_ This broke Molly's heart to bits and pieces.

19.) Ten years later, Louis remained unmarried and childless. He would later on have a serious conversation with his Uncle Charlie, saying, _"I finally understand why you stayed single, Uncle. It's just always going to be her."_


	9. James Sirius

**A/N: Ahhh! Sorry for such a late update ~ But I finally finished summer school, woo! Thank you for your patience (: If you're a Slytherin fan, your favorite blonde-haired boy will be making a cameo in this chapter (; Hope you enjoy it! I'd love to hear feedback from you guyssss - if there's anything you want to see with the last 4 kids, let me know!**

* * *

**James Sirius Potter**

1.) Ginny promised Harry that their first male child would be named in honor of his late father James, just as long as she got to choose his middle name. Little James was born on a quiet Autumn day; and when Ginny looked at the calendar to see it marked as Sirius Black's birthday, it was with no question that their son would be named: James Sirius.

2.) James did not grow up timid, quiet, or shy like both his parents. Instead, he quite enjoyed wrecking havoc around the Burrow with his older boy cousins. Molly often shook her head and apologized to Harry, saying, _"it's the blasted Weasley genes, dear."_

3.) When he was five, he tripped over Teddy's broom and cracked his head open. Even with powerful mending charms and muggle medicine, he was left with a permanent scar on his forehead. Molly was amazed that the little boy did not cry throughout the whole situation, but he instead giggled and pointed to his forehead in pride saying, _"Look, Gran! I look like Daddy now!"_

4.) James and Louis were inseparable as children, forcing Fleur and Ginny to have a closer relationship as well. The two would bond over their complaints of the boys' dirty and torn clothes, along with ranting about their husbands' nonchalant attitudes to the children.

5.) James and Harry's resemblance was uncanny and it scared people how much they looked alike. James loved this fact and felt as if he were one step closer to achieving his life goal of growing up to be exactly like his father.

6.) With no surprise, James was sorted into Gryffindor. The sorting hat did not even get the chance to touch his head.

7.) It was during his early years of Hogwarts that he began to resent being the child of the "chosen one." He was tired of being constantly compared to his father's heroism, courage, achievements, and abilities. He just wanted to be JAMES, not Harry Jr.

8.) After vowing to living life out of Harry's shadow, he began to rebel. James and Louis entered their rebellion phases together and were now closer than ever. Their choice of such self-destructive lifestyles bothered and deeply concerned Molly.

9.) Although he spent years trying to be opposite of his father's moral perfection, he could not escape the fact that he inherited his mother's brains – and was breezing through his school work without even trying. His younger cousin, Rose, was especially jealous of his lack of effort, yet perfect grades.

10.) It was during his seventh year that he watched his best friend and cousin, Louis, spiral out of control and entwines himself with Dark Magic. Louis's downfall deeply hurt James and made him forget about his promise to be nothing like his father. This incident, along with strong advice from his Grandmother Molly, James decided that he wanted to be an Auror.

11.) He graduated Hogwarts as a prefect, Head Boy, Quidditch co-Captain, 10 O.W.L.S, and a summer internship with the Auror department at the Ministry.

12.) That summer, a former Death Eater's child had attacked Molly and this made James take his future more seriously. He saw what it was like to have families torn apart by Dark Magic, so he vowed to make it his duty that no family would ever experience that pain again.

13.) He spent his entire 20's consumed with his Job and even worked under the Department of International Magical Cooperation. He extended his talents to many other countries and assisted their Auror departments in terminating Dark Magical forces around the globe. Because of this, he did not concern himself with marriage or children.

14.) This changed as soon as he turned 30 and was immediately transported to St. Mungo's with intense injuries from a Death Eater raid earlier that day. James was on the verge of death, but was saved by an "angelic" doctor, Cassiopeia Malfoy.

15.) Cassiopeia Malfoy was the second child and only daughter of Draco and Astoria Malfoy. She was also Lily's best friend at Hogwarts, whom James hadn't seen in years and was struck by her beauty and the fact that she saved him.

16.) After secretly dating for a year, the two fell deeply in love with each other and thought it time to come out to their parents. Draco and Harry flipped out at the news and began yelling at the two children, and then at each other. Both were unable to find forgiveness for the past and forbade the two forever seeing each other again.

17.) Both families strongly disapproved of the relationship, so the two decided to elope. Right when they were about to apparate out of their apartment, Molly apparated in and said, "_even when you elope, you're required to have at least one witness…"_

18.) The two eloped in a beautiful ceremony on the shores of the Hawaiian Island, Oahu.

19.) It took a long time for Harry and Draco to accept their children's marriage. But after a few years, the men were able to put their differences aside and come together during holidays and birthdays. The two especially loved their grandchildren: Eleanor Lyra, Caelum Luca, and Elliot Leo.


	10. Rose Elizabeth

**Rose Elizabeth Granger Weasley**

1.) Growing up, Hermione always complained to Ginny about never receiving flowers. So when Ron and Hermione began dating, he always showed up at her doorstep with a bouquet of red roses. Throughout the years and countless amount of dates, he never showed up without her roses. So when she gave birth to their first child, she handed him the baby and said, _"now it's my turn to give you a Rose."_

2.) Rose was especially loved and cherished by her maternal grandparents. The Grangers would always show up unexpectedly and spoil her rotten. Her grandmother was a talented harpist and because Rose was so close to her, she too began to play the harp.

3.) Molly saw that Rose was extremely magically gifted at a very young age. By the age of 8, she had managed to outwit Victoire and Molly II on so many different occasions.

4.) She threw a fit when her parents told her that she would have to give up her beloved harp lessons as soon as she began attending Hogwarts. After that fight, she ran away to the Grangers and cried, _"I want to live with you guys and my harp forever… I want to be a muggle!"_

5.) She was very disappointed that she was sorted into Gryffindor. She later wrote to her Grandma Molly explaining, "_I just really wanted to be in Ravenclaw… I think that's where I'm meant to be."_

6.) During her early years at Hogwarts, she grew very close to her cousin, Albus and his best friend, Scorpius Malfoy. Everyone knew the three as the "Next Gen Golden Trio." They were inseparable and ran around the castle on their pretend missions.

7.) By her third year, she ultimately decided that she wanted to try and achieve 12 O.W.L.S – something that her mother was not even capable of doing so. After asking Professor McGonagall for a time turner, Professor smiled and said, _"You're the brightest witch of your age – much like your mother."_

8.) She was very close to her father and was willing to do anything to make him proud – even if that meant trying out for the Quidditch house team. (She was like Hermione, who was terrible at the sport.)

9.) After a year of being the worst player on the team and being a bench warmer (Roxanne did not have the heart to kick her out) she pretended to break her leg as an excuse to never play again. Only Molly figured out her lie and smiled, knowing Hermione would have done the same was she in her position.

10.) The summer going into her 6th year, the London Philharmonic approached her and asked her to tour with them. That summer, she mad countless muggle magazine and newspaper headlines. She dazzled the world with her beautiful melodies and was dubbed "the most famous musical protégé the world has ever seen."

11.) Her friendship with Scorpius grew suspicions in everyone's head. They even had several articles gossiping of a possible blooming relationship in the Daily Prophet. This enraged Draco and Ron and caused them to exchange quite a few angry letters.

12.) But what nobody but Scorpius knew was that Rose had been secretly in love with Clarence Mclaggen during her entire Hogwarts schooling. She kept her infatuation hidden in fear that he would not feel the same way and because she knew Ron would not approve of her dating the son of the man who pined after her mother.

13.) She graduated second to Scorpius. She cried to her Grandma Molly and mother and apologized for not being number one in her class – in response, the two ladies hugged her and assured that they were very proud of her. Despite her standing, she unsurprisingly graduated as a prefect, Head Girl, and with 12 O.W.L's.

14.) Deciding that she wanted a break from all of the pressure, she chose to join the London Philharmonic and toured the world with them for another year. Her talents captivated the world and she was nominated and won several music awards.

15.) She immediately began working under her mother in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. After advice from her Grandma Molly, she ultimately chose to work in the sub department, Improper Use of Magic.

16.) One day on the job, she had received notification that a wizard had used magic in front of a muggle. When that specific wizard was brought in for questioning, she came face to face with Clarence McLaggen. Clarence explained that the muggle was trying to rob him and his wand was his only defense – he was not prosecuted. He ended up asking her on a date, to which she sighed and replied with a _"no."_

17.) Three years later, during her first hearing as part of the Wizengamot, she ran into Clarence again. He, too, was part of the Wizengamot. After months of begging, she finally agreed to go on a date with him. It did not take long for the two to fall in love.

18.) The two decided to reintroduce their parents at one of Rose's Philharmonic Galas. During the meeting, Hermione and Cormac burst into fits of laughter, which left Ron looking quite smug. Ron almost lost it when Cormac pat his back and joked, _"I couldn't marry a Granger so I trained my son to do it instead." _

19.) Rose Weasley became Rose McLaggen on a chilly December wedding ceremony. Their marriage produced two children: Cecily Helena and Chase Edmund.


	11. Albus Severus

**A/N: AHHHH looks like I'll be done with these sooner than I thought I would be! I hope you guys liked my story/facts. Hope you enjoy these last 3 kids (:**

* * *

**Albus Severus Weasley Potter**

1.) Ginny passed out from exhaustion immediately after Albus was born; this lead to Harry choosing the name of their new baby boy. Ginny almost killed Harry when she woke up and found out her new son was named: Albus Severus. She yelled with disappointment, _"It doesn't even sound good together!" _

2.) For his first four years of life, he did not speak. His parents bought him to numerous doctors, who all stated that he was very healthy, and they never knew why he remained mum. It was not until he was six that he revealed to Molly, _"I just wanted to be a good boy for mummy and daddy… James and Lily are crazy!"_

3.) Albus suffered from middle child syndrome, and was perfectly okay with it. He did not have the rebellious, chaotic attitude like James. (Which drove Ginny crazy.) And he did not have his sister's hardheaded, free spirited personality. (Which she inherited from her father.) It was his life duty to remain as normal and unremarkable as possible.

4.) The only things that differentiated him from his siblings was his pristine Quidditch skills. Although James and Lily were players, they could never be as swift and cunning as Albus. He and his Uncle Ron were especially enamored with the Chuddley Cannons and the two attended as many matches as they could.

5.) He was 8 years old and playing in Rose's room when he discovered that he was a parseltongue. This discovery made him and Rose so scared that they spent days crying to Hermione and Ginny, thinking that Albus would die.

6.) During the sorting hat ceremony, he surprised the entire school by being sorted into Hufflepuff. Although he was scared that he was disappointing his family, his entire family thought it suited him perfectly.

7.) It was in his First Year Potions class that Albus met Scorpius Malfoy for the first time. All eyes were on the two boys when they first shook hands – everyone thought they would erupt into a fistfight. But Scor's classiness and Albus's politeness took the high road and instead, the two boys became fast friends.

8.) Unlike James, he was not much concerned about living in his father's shadow. No. Instead, he was very concerned about living up to his namesakes. For this particular reason, he would take longer routes to get around the castle that insured he not pass by Professor Snape or Dumbledore's portraits.

9.) His closest friend in Hufflepuff was Chelsie Longbottom. She, too, was a middle child and he felt like she was the only one who understood him. They spent their days studying in the library or on the Quidditch Pitch, and stayed up till the wee hours of the night, talking about their problems and dreams.

10.) He ended up suffering middle child's syndrome again during his friendship with Rose and Scorpius. The two were intelligently brilliant, the embodiments of perfection. And Albus was ordinary. Instead of sulking about it or trying to reach their levels of greatness, he focused on the one thing he knew he excelled at: Quidditch.

11.) Potions was also one of the few things he excelled at and he ended up being very close to Professor Slughorn and was his star pupil. Albus always told Molly, _"When Slughorn finally gets too old, I'll be the next Potions Professor."_

12.) During a Quidditch match his seventh year, he took a bludger to the head and was hospitalized for a week. Chelsie came to see him every single day, an act that helped their friendship bloom into an eventual romance.

13.) Perhaps the only time he lost his cool was when he realized that his precious baby sister, Lily, was now a lady and many boys were chasing after her. Although Lily had been the object of every boy's affection for years, Albus just noticed and would hex any boy that came within a 2-foot distance of her.

14.) He graduated Hogwarts as a prefect and with only 8 O.W.L.S. But he later told his Grandmother, _"I wouldn't have it any other way – I'm happy with the way things turned out."_

15.) Following his graduation, he chose to play professional Quidditch with the Chuddley Cannons. His recruitment to the team finally allowed the Chuddley Cannons to win several championships and eventually, the World Cup. His Uncle Ron never missed a game and was often front row, decked out in the Team's Orange colour.

16.) After years of dating and growing tired of living with a slob named Scorpius, Albus finally made the decision to propose to Chelsie. He flew her out to Hawaii's _middle _island, Molokai; and under a beautiful sunset beside the beach, he knelt down on one knee.

17.) Refusing to have a "middle child," the couple decided to have an even amount of children that were not named after a family member. They had two kids: Rylan Scott and Harper Melody

18.) Albus and Scorpius's relationship suffered momentarily when it was discovered that James was dating Scor's little sister, Cassie. Scorpius blamed Albus for the whole predicament and refused to talk to him until months after Cassie and James's wedding.

19.) Eventually, Slughorn did retire and personally requested for Albus to take his position. And after years of teaching and his father-in-law's, retirement from the position of Headmaster, Albus Severus Potter spent his remaining years as Hogwarts's Headmaster. Living up to both of his namesakes.


	12. Lily Luna

**Lily Luna Weasley Potter**

1.) Ginny was 7 months pregnant and having tea with Luna Lovegood when her water broke. With no time to spare, the Luna had no choice but to deliver Ginny's baby at Luna's house. After several grueling hours, a premature baby girl was born. As thanks for helping her have a safe and healthy delivery, Ginny gave her baby the middle name: Luna.

2.) Molly noticed that even at a very early age, Lily displayed large amounts of Harry's adventurous and free willing personality. Molly smiled when she saw Lily go from a timid little girl to a spontaneous young woman – just like how she watched Harry make the similar transition.

3.) Whenever people asked her how many siblings she had, she would respond, "Three." She grew up thinking that Teddy was her biological brother and she threw the biggest fit when she found out that he was not even blood related to her.

4.) She also had her mother's fiery personality. So when her older brothers or Hugo would get on her nerves, she would explode and they would end up with a scratch, bruise, or even broken bone. She was able to perform a perfect Bat-Bogey hex by the age of 8.

5.) Because Luna and Ginny grew tremendously closer since Lily's birth, Lily was always in the company of Luna's twin boys, who were only a month older than her, Lorcan and Lysander. Lysander was her very best friend, while she told the whole world that she would one day marry Lorcan.

6.) Lily always wondered why people treated her family like royalty. As a young girl, she never understood why paparazzi stalked their every move and why girls would fling themselves as her father and why boys would melt at the sight of her mother. To her, they were just… Mom and Dad.

7.) She looked more like Hugo than her brothers; and Hugo resembled her more than Rose. Whenever Molly looked at them, she'd see Ginny and Ron and make many comparisons between the two pairs. The main one being: her two youngest are the parents of the two youngest Grandchildren.

8.) When the sorting hat first met her, he told her that she'd make an excellent Slytherin. He even said her eyes would match the robes so perfectly. She then went on and on about wanting to be placed in any house but Slytherin to which he responded, "Ahh… Just like your father. I guess that means you'll be in… GRYFFINDOR!"

9.) She was much like her brother, James, and was friends with everyone at Hogwarts. Lily loved to introduce herself to new people, no matter what house they were in. In fact her group, "the fab 4," hailed from different houses. There was the sweet and shy Chelsie Longbottom, a Hufflepuff. Then the witty and drop dead gorgeous Vera Zabini, a Ravenclaw. And then there was the intensely smart and mysterious Cassiopeia Malfoy, a Slytherin.

10.) Boys worshipped Lily's every move and were disappointed when they remembered that Lily's heart had belonged to Lorcan Scamander as soon as she started walking. The pair's childhood romance bloomed into a serious relationship by their fourth year. Ginny and Luna already had their future wedding planned out.

11.) She always felt the need to excel in school much like her older cousins and best friends, but she found herself struggling and always felt like her efforts went unnoticed. Molly and Harry always had to remind her that school did not measure one's intelligence. When she was named a prefect by her fifth year, she considered it her greatest accomplishment.

12.) When Lysander came out of the closet, she was the first person that he told. For years, she had known about his secret but it finally felt nice hearing him admit it out loud. She helped him tell his family and closest friends and they grew even closer. Afterwards, he told her, _"I'm so glad to have you as my future sister-in-law."_

13.) Unlike other teenagers, she enjoyed spending time with her family. Her parents were her best friends and she was thankful that she could talk to her dad about boys and vent to her mother about everything. Personality wise, James was her twin and the two never argued – James absolutely adored Lily. And even though Albus was an introvert, she was very close to him and enjoyed sitting with him in silence.

14.) She graduated Hogwarts as a prefect with only 8 O.W.L.S. Although she was discouraged by her grades, Cassie encouraged her to train to become a healer with her. After much hard work, and plenty of support, Lily finally became a healer.

15.) Lily ended up getting married before both of her older brothers. Her and Lorcan felt that it was silly to wait if they knew that it would eventually happen. They wanted their futures with each other to start right away.

16.) When Molly became very ill, Lily was her personal healer at St. Mungo's. Lily held her hand and rubbed her back throughout the worst days. Whenever Molly would say, _"Darling, you really are doing too much! I'll be fine," _she would respond, _"Nonsense, Gran. You took care of me as a little girl, it's my turn to take care of you now."_

17.) She was always very suspicious of Cassie's feelings for James and was the only one who noticed the way Cassie looked at James. (A look that could be traced to their first year at Hogwarts.) So when the couple revealed their romance to the family, she was the only one who rolled her eyes and said, _"IT's about time you revealed it."_

18.) When Lysander and his husband desperately wanted a child and were rejected by numerous adoption agencies, she offered to be the surrogate mother for their baby. She also attended various anti-h8 rallies and campaigned for marriage equality.

19.) She and Lorcan had four lovely children together: Charlotte Ginerva, Poppy Anne, Rolf Flynn, and Gracie (GiGi) Gia.


	13. Hugo Rupert

**Hugo Rupert Granger Weasley**

_1.)_Hermione went into early labor during a weekend getaway with Ron. When Ron held their new baby for the first time, he looked down at him and whispered to Hermione, _"We've got a little Einstein, Mione. He's destined for greatness, I can feel it." _Hence, his name: Hugo; a Spanish name meaning: intelligent.

_2.)_When Hugo was younger, he showed no signs of magical ability. It absolutely crushed Molly when Hugo would stay indoors while his cousins and sisters would be running around outside and talking about magic. Ron almost broke down when one night, Hugo asked, _"Daddy? What's wrong with me? Why aren't I like you, mummy, or Rosie?"_

3.) Not wanting him to feel useless, the Grangers offered to take him in and educate him on muggle life so he would easily grow up in their world. They enrolled him in music lessons, sports, and the top-notch primary schools – all of which he excelled at, especially swimming.

4.) Despite being a squib, he always told Arthur and Molly, _"I'm going to be minister of magic one day!" _To which they would respond, "_Of course you will, sweet heart. We believe in you." _

5.) Ron and Hugo shared a very close-knit relationship. Hugo thought his father was the greatest super hero that ever lived and was amazed when his father would tell him of the Golden Trio's adventures. Hugo was Hermione's baby and she heavily sheltered him and was fiercely over protective. Rose loved playing and babying Hugo and he wanted to be exactly like her. Wherever Rose was, Hugo would be two feet behind.

6.) At 10 years old, he went fishing with his maternal Grandfather off the coast of Greece and let out a sneeze that caused their boat to set on fire. With another sneeze, the fire was put out. Hugo was thrilled to know that his magical abilities finally came in – but his maternal side was slightly saddened because they thought it meant they would no longer see little Hugo. Hugo cheered them up and promised to continue with some of his muggle hobbies.

7.) During the sorting ceremony, Hugo was a hatstall. He explained to the hat that he did not care which house he was placed in, he was just happy to be in Hogwarts, to which the hat responded, "Another Weasley with a heart of gold, very Gryffindor… but a born leader with future power, a true Slytherin… a Ravenclaw through and through because of your academic intelligence… with the kindness and patience of a gentl Hufflepuff… so I guess, it's RAVENCLAW!" Hugo's jaw dropped in surprise when he was sorted into a house that his brilliant mother and sister were not even able to attain.

8.) Like Lily, he was very popular at Hogwarts. His very bestfriend, Quentin Whales was a muggle born and Hugo took it upon himself to make everyone feel welcomed and accepted – because it was what he wanted for so many years. This was a personality trait that Molly absolutely adored.

9.) Throughout the years he always completed for first of the class with Cassie Malfoy and Vera Zabini. While Cassie and he would joke about the competition and remained very close friends, he and Vera were always engaged in heated arguments and she was the one person in Hogwarts that he swore he hated.

10.) He was so talented in muggle swimming that during his 6th year, he was chosen to represent Great Britain in the Olympics. Arthur spent the whole trip marveling at the muggle festivities. His whole family watched him bring home 4 Gold medals and 1 bronze.

11.) The Head Boy position was practically handed to him on a silver platter. However, the same could not be said about Cassie and Vera. After years of competing for the title of Head Girl, it was rewarded to Cassie, leaving Vera heartbroken. When Hugo walked into the common room and saw her in tears, he swallowed his pride and embraced her. He whispered, _"Cassie's great. But you'll always be the number one girl in my eyes."_

12.) Ron and Hermioine were very much in love. So in love that Hugo and Rose could not bear to sleep in the same house as them on certain nights. Molly would always wake up in the middle of the night to knocking on the Burrow's front door and would see an irritated Hugo and Rose begging to, "spend the night with people who know how to use a silencing charm."

13.) He graduated Hogwarts second to Cassie Malfoy, as a prefect, Head Boy, Captain of the Quidditch Team, and with 12 O.W.L.S. After his graduation ceremony, his uncles joked, "Congrats on all of your academic achievements, Hugo! Are you sure you're Ron's kid…?"

14.) Right after Graduation, he attained the enviable spot of "Junior Assistant to the Minister for Magic." His whole family incredibly proud of him, especially his Uncle Percy, who had held that same position many decades ago. After two years, he moved to work with the Department of International Magical Cooperation and worked as the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards.

15.) As the British ambassador, he spent a lot of time abroad. During a trip to the Chinese Ministry of Magic, he bumped into Vera, who was in town to visit her mother's (Cho Chang) family. As he looked at the stunningly breathtaking woman in front of him, he did not understand how he hated her for so many years and ended up asking her out on a date.

16.) When Molly began to get very ill, Hugo was appointed "senior undersecretary to the Minister for Magic." He was the youngest person to ever hold this title and he sat by Molly's bed and begged her, _"Gran, since Grandpa couldn't, you need to stay strong enough to watch me become Minister of Magic… I promised you guys…"_

17.) Blaise was the most intimidating person Hugo had ever met – he was scarier than Vera's three older brothers combined. But surprisingly, Blaise loved Hugo and treated him as a son from the very beginning.

18.) His wedding vows to Vera ended with, "_You'll always be my number one girl." _And like a true Weasley and Zabini, the pair had seven children: Xander Blaise, Vivienne Alessandra, Aymeline Tallulah, Landon Cadmus, Declan Graham, Brendan Keiran, and Nathaniel Connor

19.) A few years later when Hugo was appointed history's youngest Minister for Magic, he skipped his innagural festivities and instead made a trip to the hospital. There, a bedridden Molly was waiting with tears in her eyes. The last thing she told him was, "_I told you that you could do it…" _Months after, he stood at hers and Arthur's tombstone and whispered, "_I hope I'm making you proud."_

* * *

**OMG! I can't believe I'm already done. Please Review or PM and let me know what you thought about my drabbles (: I'd love your feedback! And if you have anything you'd like to see in future stories, I'd love to hear it! Thank you for reading my stuffff and I hope you continue to follow my work! **


End file.
